This disclosure relates to protocols for transmitting data, for example, between a computer system and a printing device.
In an industrial printing solution, a printing system typically includes a printing device and a computer system for controlling the printing device. Typically, the printing device and the computer system that controls the printing device are physically separated. Thus, to transfer data to the printing device, the printing system must be designed such that the computer system can reliably communicate with the printing device, and vice versa such that the printing device can communicate with the computer system. To reliably communicate and to provide interoperability between different types of computer systems and different types of printing devices, standards for communication, involving standards for hardware, framing of data packets, and the like may be created. For example, one such standard known as Universal Serial Bus (USB; specification available from USB Implementers Forum, Inc., Portland, Oreg.) has been developed for communicating between a personal computing system and peripheral devices.